Plagueis: Ascendency
by legendary16
Summary: (AU) Darth Sidious is killed by his Master for betraying his plans, now that the Galactic Election is in disarray; Darth Plagueis orchestrates his rise to power by manipulating the Republic behind the scenes. Will he succeed in his ascension to power? Or will his fate be sealed?
1. Betrayal

**Chapter 1**

_Immortality, the most pressing answer towards eternal dominance. Sith Lords of the past have relied on their own strength in the dark side to achieve supremacy over their enemies. But their lack of control is what makes them fall quicker than the last. My Master, Darth Tenebrus, suffered the same fate; while he was a brilliant mind when it came to experimentation through his unique scientific methods, he also kept the same values that the Sith had carried for generations upon generations. Killing him was necessary to continue my research, just he had done to his master, I had done the same to him. But I must admit, I almost made the same mistake that very night myself:_

**_40_****_BBY_**

The night skies case wavering over the capital city on Coruscant, The luxurious high-rise hotel building hovering over the city, was housed by the most well-known Senators and political figures in The Galactic Republic. Sheev Palpatine, a popular candidate running for the vacant seat of Chancellor Of The Galactic Republic, was quite the favorite amongst the Senate and the average populous. Although his political opponents question the legitimacy of his campaign's popularity, he is still leading in the polls with no else potentially taking that spot away from him.

Drinking from his wine, the Centurist Candidate stood on his balcony as he watches the capital city from above. A hooded figure, approaching him, stood next to him as he continues to gaze at the city, acting as if he didn't notice the individual next to him.

"Indulging in your usual pleasantries I see." The hooded figure commented.

"Indeed I am, but I assume you aren't here to join me, aren't you Master?" Palpatine replied.

"You're getting to comfortable in your role; luxury hotels, high profile interviews, company endorsements-"

"Well, I am the most popular candidate to acquire the Chancellorship, you should've expected such things like this when you had me placed in the Galactic Senate." Sheev interrupted.

"I didn't put you there to become some galactic celebrity, I put you there so we can gain control over the Republic and their Jedi allies." Darth Plagueis said as he turned to look at his apprentice.

"The Jedi are just as gullible as the citizens who infest this planet." Sidious commented; "They disregard politics but their neutrality has lead them to agree to what ever the Republic decides."

"You assume they won't be opposed to a War?" Plagueis the Wise questioned.

"They consider themselves peace keepers, It wouldn't be unlike them to participate in such war if it would only meant peace for the galaxy itself." Darth Sidious answered.

"Very well, the election is in three days, I assume you won't have any complications in between those days, now would you?" Plagueis asked again.

"Of course not Master, everything will be set in motion." Palpatine said as he took one last sip of his glass of wine.

The Sith Lord turned away from his apprentice as he enters into the living room. Sheev turned to face his master, looking his tall, lanky figure with a suspenseful look. Plagueis stopped and stood still as he said; "I sense something bothering you, my Apprentice."

"What of the woman?" Sidious spoke up.

"What about her?"

"Did the experiment work?" Sidious asked again, pressing for an answer.

Plagueis stood motionless, with no expression on his face, his movements could've been mistaken for fear but instead it was more towards a deep sense of awareness. "Our project is barring the child as we speak, It's going to take months before we are sure that the child will come out, alive." He replied.

"Good, the child will be a great asset to our plans." Palpatine said with a fake smile.

The Sith Lord, without a single word, made his way towards the exit as his two bodyguards followed behind him. They both make eye contact one last time before the door shuts in between them, Sheev's fake endearing smile quickly faded as his pupils began to shift from its normal color to a light yellow color. He pulls out his comlink as he activates it, causing it to form a holographic image of a Senate Guard appears in front of him. "Do what is need to be done." Sidious spoke.

"Yes, My Lord." The Senate Guard replied as the hologram dissipated.

—————

Darth Plagueis, accompanied by his personal guards, arrived at the ship landing area near the apartment building, where his ship was occupied by two Senate Guards. One of these guards approached the Dark Lord, stopping him in his tracks; "Have you looked after my ship well?" Plagueis asked.

"Yes, Sir Damask, we've taken great care of your ship." The Senate Guard replied.

Without another word, Plagueis walked passed the guard as he made his way towards his ship. Plagueis then made a sudden glance at the second Senate Guard standing by his ship, he felt a sudden unease from the guard's emotions as the guard stood stiff, trying to mask his emotions.

The Sith Lord then walked up the ramp with his security guards as the the dock closes behind them. The two Senate Guards look at each other as one of them nodded in approval to execute the plan. The second Senate Guard activated the detonator with a remote, causing the remote to beep repeatedly until the ship exploded in half.

The landing bay was ingulfed into a ring smoke as a shadow began to appear from the debris. The two guards attempted to attack but were thrown to side by the force as the silhouette passes through the dark cloud surrounding him.

Darth Plagueis wipes off his robes as he makes his way back into the hotel entrance. An employee runs outside as he sees smoke fumes coming from the landing bay, he confronts to the Muun walking towards him. "Mr. Damask, what happend!?" he asked eagerly.

Plagueis waved his hand as he said "_I don't need to worry about such things."_

"I don't need to worry about such things." the employee repeated.

"_I need to get you a new ship." _Plagueis said, using mind tricks on the human.

_"_I need to get you a new ship." the employee repeated again. The employee walked the towards the other exit of the building as Plagueis made his way towards the elevator.

\--

Palpatine sat comfortably in his chair as he watches the current polls for the Canidates running for Chancellorship through a astromech droid. "Everything is going as planned." he said to himself. Palpatine tapped the first profile with the name; _Finis Valorum _on it. "Finis never stood a chance in winning ever since the Naboo incident." he commented. Sidious then waved his hand to the next profile with the name; _Ainlee Teem. "_Ainlee is respectable as a general but his race is never going to land him anywhere towards the top of the polls." Sidious then swiped towards the last profile that had the name; _Bail Antilles._

_"_Ah General Antilles, my supposed rival in the election polls, though he has 30% of the popular vote, his lack of vocal presence cannot compare wont get him farther than me." Sidious laughed as he took one last sip of his wine. Palpatine then felt a familar presence as he heard a ring coming from his door. He got up and opened the door through the control panel, revealing the tall, slender Muun Sith Lord standing in the doorway.

"Master...I didn't expect you to return so soon." Palpatine said with a fake smile.

Without another word, Plagueis sent a shockwave of lighting towards his treacherous apprentice, sending him flying towards the wall. The Sith Master then ignited his lightsaber as his apprentice stands to his feet to ignite his; "You've been clouded by your disillusions for a long time Sheev." Plagueis said.

"If the Sith were to remerge, their is only need for one Sith Master, As it is tradition!" Darth Sidious said, building his anger.

"You overestimate your power Sheev, that sense of arrogance will be your downfall." Plagueis taunted.

Sidious jumped and clashed with his master as they both traded blows with each precise strike. The two ended up towards the edge of the balcony where Plagueis used his raw strength by leaning Palpatine towards the edge. The Sith Apprentice retaliated by throwing Plagueis off the balcony, using his own strength in the Force through his lightsaber.

Darth Plagueis fell and then landed on his feet on the landing bridge with Darth Sidious following suit by jumping onto the bridge as well.

"You've grown quite weak." Darth Sidious taunted; "You're research has strained your connection with the Force's power."

"And your arrogance has gone to your head, You may have a strong connection with the dark side, but you lack the knowledge to control it." Plagueis taunted back. The Sith Master used the Force to throw a piece of the ship's wreckage at his apprentice but was sliced in half with one strike.

"Pitiful." Sidious simply said, The sith traitor dashed towards his master, causing them to clash once again. The two continued to trade blows with Sidious gaining the upper hand with each strike landing. Plagueis managed to strike a significant blow as he cut Sidious' right hand, causing both his hand and his saber to fall off the bridge. The Sith Apprentice's anger grew to the it's highest point as he unleashes his own Force lighting, which get blocked by Plagueis' lightsaber.

Sidious' lighting reflected back towards his body, causing his skin to deteriorate rapidly. The Sith Lord then fell to his knees as his surge of power faded away. Darth Plagueis then approached his weakened apprentice, looking down on him as he sensed the fear in Palpatine's emotions.

"Pitiful indeed, quite pitiful." Plagueis taunted, placing his blade near Sidious' neck.

"Heh...you think you've won...but as it is tradition...you will die." Sidious said.

"Sith tradition is no longer my concern." Plagueis replied; "I realised that if I were achieve immortality, the Rule Of Two must be nulified for the sake of my endeavors."

"Immortality?...no Sith has achieve such feat for thousands of years." Sidious said, gasping onto his dying breath.

"It's because they followed the tradition of Bane, such tradition is no longer needed in this new era." Plagueis replied.

Darth Sidious began to laugh as rain poured down onto the capital planet of the Republic. Sidious, with his burning yellow eyes, stared at his master as he said; "Such ignorance...balance is inevitable...even if you would to achieve such power...your fate will not be altered."

"Fate? As I control life, I also decide fate." Plagueis said as he decapitates his apprentice with a single strike.

The Sith Master deactivated his lightsaber and place it on his belt, as he did so, a random ship began to land on the landing pad. Plagueis goes towards the ship, as the entrance of the ship opens with a ramp coming from the doorway. The hotel employee walks out and bows towards the Sith Lord as Plagueis walks up the ramp.

_"_Get rid of the body and return to pilot this ship." Plagueis commanded.

"Yes sir." The employee complied.

After fifteen minutes pass, the employee returned to the ship and sat in the pilot seat next to Plagueis as he powers up the ship. _"You will take me to_ _Mygeeto." _Plagueis said.

"I will take you to Mygeeto." the employee said as the ship began lift off, after a few buttons pressed, the ship flew from the scene and from the atmosphere as it entered into space. Then the now-pilot prepares the ship for hyperspace with the Sith Master sitting calmly next to him.

"_Balance is inevitable." _the words echoed.

Plagueis eyes began to narrow, watching the ship enter into hyperspace, the feeling of uncertainty settle within his emotions as he dwells within his thoughts:

_Balance inevitable? Indeed it is. Balance will only be achieved through the destruction of the Jedi and the Jedi only._


	2. Fate & Compromise

**_Chapter 2_**

_Fate, such a broad term, Jedi and Sith alike throw it around as if the term has some weight to it's premise. Fate is only effective when the vessel allows it's power to effect them. Palpatine was a victim of Fate, he overestimated his power because he relied on 'Fate' being on his side. That is why tradition is false, the Sith always valued short-term power over long term dominance. Some desired Immortality but failed to achieve it, because the fear of Fate held them back._

**_Mygeeto_**

As the small ship entered the atmosphere, it geared its direction towards a small hidden facility admist a group of metallic thorns grounded in the icy floor. The small freighter ship landed near the facility, opening it's door, where a landing ramp planted itself on the ground. As Darth Plagueis walked down the ramp, he was met by a Lurmen, who wore classes and a lab coat.

"My Lord!" the Lurman yelled; "Come inside, before the storm gets worse!"

The two walked inside the facility where a wave of thermal air came upon them as they entered. "My Lord, you've been gone for quite a long time." the Lurman said, feeling concered.

"I had to handle some...complications." Plagueis replied; "I assume you've taken great care of my project, Doctor Tekra."

"Indeed, the woman and her child have shown to be in great health." Doctor Tekra said.

"Where is the woman?" Plagueis said as he entered his laboratory.

"She is sleeping in her chamber, I made sure to set it to the right temperature to prevent any thermal hazards from occuring." Dr. Tekra explained.

Plagueis removed his business robes and put on his lab coat, turning his attention towards his work desk. His assistant followed behind him and watched as his superior evaluates the live ultrasound, watching the midichlorian levels of the child in the woman's stomach.

"Interesting." Plagueis simply said.

"What?! is there something wrong with the child?!" Dr.Tekra said in a worried tone.

"No...the child's midichlorian cells are rising at a abnormal rate." Plagueis explained.

"Is that good?" Dr. Tekra asked.

"For a Force-Sensative human fetus, it's quite impressive." Plagueis commebnted.

"Well, the child is made of Palpatine's cells after all." Dr. Tekra said; "Speaking of Sheev, how is he doing these days?"

"Sheev...is no longer a problem that I have to have deal with." Plagueis calmly replied.

"Oh good, Im glad he's outgrown that rebellious phase he was in, especially since he moved away from his father, so long ago." Dr. Tekra in a cheerful tone.

Plagueis continuing his examination, said coldly; "No, I meant that he is dead."

The dark skin on the Lurman almost turned white as he heard what his master said. "Dead?! But how?"

"He was a brilliant mind but a drunkard for power, his drunkeness is what lead to his demise." Plagueis replied, looking at filled E Cylinder glass. Dr. Tekra walked toward his master handing him tools as he said; "But what about the Election?! He had the Republic in his favor!"

Plagueis put the cylinder down and turned toward his assistant professor as he said; "Well no matter, a loss is a loss but it doesn't mean that the Chancellor's Seat is lost as well."

"What do you mean?" The curious doctor asked.

"I'm going to schedule a meeting with a suitable replacement tomorrow and make sure everything will go as planned." Darth Plagueis explained.

"Why a replacement? Weren't you running as Co-Chancellor with Sheev?" Dr.Tekra questioned.

"I have no desire to be in the forefront of Republic affairs, besides, the Intergalactic Banking Clan already has the Republic in their pocket, their is no need for any further exposure of my power." Plagueis replied.

**_Coruscant_**

_"Good Morning Citizens of The Galactic Republic; this is Mora Kaleesh of the Galactic News Network and Im here to report some troubling news that was uncovered last night. At 11 PM almost 24 hours since the incident, the body of Chancellor Candidate Sheev Palpatine was discovered in a decapitated state, by a hotel employee, after some visitors staying at the hotel reported some strange noises coming from outside of the building. Also Republic Police discovered remnants of a destroyed ship and bodies of Republic Senate Guards in crime scene. More_ _At 11."_

The holographic program faded, leaving the viewer in sitting in his chair in shock. Senator Bail Antilles, Prince Of Alderaan, sat back as he pondered over the possibility of his chances of winning the Election being more likely. A silver 3PO unit approached the prince from the side with a platter as it said; "My Lord, are you in need of breakfast?" the 3PO unit said as showed a plate of eggs, sausage, fruit, topped with some exotic spices.

"No, I already ate, F3PO, carry on." Senator Antilles said as he waved the droid off. As he continued to ponder, a holographic call came from his transmitter, he answered the call and a hologram of a 30 year old brunette haired man appeared before the prince.

"_Did you hear the news?_" Jarrus Carmoda said.

"Of my eventual victory?" The prince said arrogantly.

"_Was it your idea?_" The prince's Co-Chancellor asked.

"To assassinate Palpatine? No. But who ever did so, needs to be found and be rewarded." Prince Antilles replied.

"What about your opponents?" Co-Chancellor-Candidate Carmoda asked.

"Finis Valorum's reputation has already been tarnished since the Yinchorri Uprising and Ainlee Teem support from the Rim Faction has been weakened ever since Palpatine lead in the polls." Antilles explained.

"Do you think Damask will take Palpatine's Place?" Carmoda questioned.

"Hm, Damask already announced that he dropped out of the race, which means we have nothing to worry about." Antilles said with a smug grin.

As he said this, the door suddenly slides open as a young Tw'lek woman walks in with a holopad tucked on her arm. "Senator, Mister Damask has arrived for your scheduled meeting." she said.

"Speaking of Damask" Antilles said to himself; "I'll talk to you later."

"Bring him in." He said as he put his transmitter away. The Head Of The Intergalactic Banking Clan walked into the room with his slithering cloak, as his guards follow behind him in unison. The Prince's demeanor suddenly changed as he felt a shift in pressure in the air as his guest came closer and closer towards his presence. Damask lifted his robes to sit, sitting poised and relaxed compared to the host sitting across from him. "Prince Antilles, I'm glad that we're able to have this meeting despite of recent events." The son of Hego Damask The First said.

Senator Antilles mustered a fake grin; "I'm also glad, that you're here to admit defeat." He said, trying to look fearless.

"Defeat, no, more like a compromise." Damask replied calmly.

"Well Mister Damask, I must say that I'm sorry for you loss, I'm sure Palpatine was like a Son to you." Senator Antilles said, faking his sympathy.

"Yes, his death was a major blow to our campaign, but I'm not here to grieve over lost times." Damask replied. Bail sat back with his hands folded as he raised his left eyebrow. "Oh? did come to join my campaign?" Bail implied.

"I wouldn't say join, I'd say something more along the lines of 'financial support'." Damask said.

"So you want to fund my campaign?"

"Correct."

The Prince felt a sense of joy but at the same time; confusion. He hadn't met or has gotten close to the influential banker but he felt it was quite odd for his opponent to quickly switch sides instead of attempting to run against him.

"You seem confused, I expected a more cheerful response." Damask pointed out.

"Why fund mine? Why not Ainlee Teem?" Antilles asked.

Sensing his suspicion; "As much as the Rim Faction has faith in Teem, it wouldn't be enough to win the Election."

"Why not?" Antilles questioned again.

"He doesn't have any skills in politics, the only reason he's gone this far is because of the mistakes of Finis Valorum and his tarnishment of the Core Faction." Damask explained; "Besides the Galactic Republic won't be as accepting towards an alien leader than a human one."

"Fair, but like you said the Core Faction's reputation has been bruised by Valorum's leadership, how do you expect the people to except me as leader, let alone the Rim Faction?" Antilles asked.

"The people? the people have no power in this Election, it only takes a few to sway a million." Damask said; "But as for the Rim Faction, they will soon support your cause once they realise they've lost."

"Your talking as if I'm guaranteed the seat of Chancellor." Antilles said, crossing his legs.

"How did you think Palpatine lead in the polls?' Damask said blatantly.

Antilles paused for a quick second; "If I win, what would you gain from it?"

"Power, you'll do what I say and follow every order I give you." Plagueis replied.

Antilles began to burst in laughter as the banker sat stiff with a cold demeanor. "Follow orders from you?! I have no reason to follow your orders."

"No, you have plenty of reasons to follow my orders." Plagueis said coldly. "You see, every asset ever transfered throughout the galaxy is under my hands. If a planetary government per se were to be on the brink of collapse, the Intergalatic Banking Clan has the obligation to take over that planet until that debt is paid." He continued; "But in the case of a galactic government, a means of collapse is imminent, with collapse comes civil war, division and anarchy."

"You're saying you have the power to bankrupt the Republic?" Antilles said in almost a surprised tone.

"Exactly. but I have no reason to, simply because I only want certain...opposition to be exterminated, not the Republic." Plagueis replied.

"If the Republic collapses, what does it have to do with me?" The prince said arrogantly.

"Simple, failure in that magnitude will only result in Alderaan being a target for every vengful planetary government to lay it's hands on, It might also meaning that the House Of Antilles is a target as well." Plagueis said as his tone becomes more stern. The prince suddenly felt his stomach drop, his aspirations of being Chancellor is almost at his fingertips but he knew that Damask's offer will guarantee him that power.

"What If I still refuse?" Antilles asked.

"You can be executed for conspiracy against a Chancellor Candidate and have your reputation be tarnished forever. Who knows? the Core Faction might get to you first." Plagueis threatened.

Antilles eyes squinted; "Blackmail? there is no evidence that proves I was the murderer."

Plagueis leaned forward, with his aura following him; "I can make anything...go my way."

Bail Antilles sat back for a minute as he pondered the choices laid out on the table for him. Risk his life by refusing the banker's offer or have his name written in history as an important figure in the Republic. Many don't see Bail as a capable leader, most saw him as just a rich boy who bought his way into the Senate. If he had the chance to prove his worth, why not prove it by becoming Chancellor? Even if it means trusting a former enemy.

Plagueis sensed the battle within the Senator's mind, he felt his thoughts leaning closer towards what he wanted, a compromise...a valuable pawn in his game. Bail looked into the eyes of the Banking Clan Leader and nodded; "I'm in." he simply said.

"Good." Plagueis said in a raspy tone, both men stood up and shook hands, affirming their alliance. "I'll inform you on your new campaign schedule, when its taken care of." Damask said.

"What about Carmoda?" Antilles asked.

"Carmoda will delt with, he will be no longer apart of your campaign." Damask replied; "I'll have an associate of mine from Ciutric IV that will fill the position as your Co-Chancellor."

Antilles nodded in agreement; "I'll be waiting for your call."

Hego Damask and his guards walked out the Senator's apartment, as if the meeting never had taken place. Bail Antilles sat down on his couch and drank the rest of his wine as he realized what was about to unfold in the coming months.


	3. Hidden Within The Flames

**_Chapter 3_**

'_What is lost can always be replaced', my Master's favorite saying. Palpatine's death was surely a big blow to my plans, but as intelligent as he was; his foolishness blinded him. Republic politics is the least of my concern, but if it would mean the Jedi's downfall; so be it._

"How is the woman?"

"Her body is still in good condition to keep the child healthy, but she's been having manic episodes and outbursts for last few days."

Plagueis sat comfortably in his passenger seat, as he discusses his recent affairs to his lab assistant through a holographic call. "Make sure she doesn't go rogue and escape, if she becomes overwhelming, just sedate her to calm her down." The Sith Lord explained.

"What if it effects the boy?" Dr.Tekra asked.

"The boy is a Force-Sensative, his cells are. strong enough to resist any dosage." Plagueis replied.

Tekra nodded; "Your will shall be done, my Lord." As the holocall disappated, Plagueis calcuated his transmitter to contact another person of interest. The hologram appeared and an old, wealthy looking man with purple robes stood poised and stoic in front of his familar collegue. "Sate Pestage." Plagueis said.

"Hego Damask, what has brought you to summon me at this hour?" Sate Pestage questioned. Sate Pestage, a former advisor of the now-deceased Sheev Palpatine, he served Palpatine since his days as senator and some say he's developed a close friendship with him.

"I'm sure that you have heard of Palpatine's untimely death." Plagueis said; "It was great blow to our plans."

"Yes I was quite devastated about Sheev's death, him being the last heir to the House Of Palpatine was what made me grow closer with him and protecting him was mandatory for the sake of keeping that lineage alive." Sate Pestage grieved.

"Indeed, but I have a good news." Plagueis said; "You have been given a position as Co-Chancellor for Bail Antilles' Campaign."

Pestage's eyes squinted as he tucked his head slightly to the side; "Antilles? you mean that Core Faction puppet?

"Yes but he's now my puppet."

"Why the Core Faction? Ainlee Teem has more of an advantage in the polls than Antilles." Pestage said.

"I have plans for the Rim Faction, but for now I want the Core Faction to maintain power in the Republic, Their galactist ideas will benefit our plans greatly." Plagueis explained.

"What about Carmoda? he's the biggest loyalist to the Core Faction, I highly doubt he would step down so easily." Pestage said.

"He's not going to be a problem after I deal with him. But I'll will stay in touch when everything is set in motion." Plagueis replied.

"I'll be waiting, My Lord." Sate Pestage said as the hologram disappated.

"Where to Mister Damask?" the pilot asked.

"Mustafar." The Sith Lord simply said. Without hesitation he pilot set the ship into hyperdrive, causing the ship to disappear into hyperspace.

**_Corellia_**

Among the night skies of the metropolitian planet of Corellia, two politicians sit and discuss recent affairs as they indulge in wine. "Do you think Antilles is a capable Chancellor?" Chancellor Valorum said.

"He's going to be the push for us to rule the galaxy." Carmoda replied confidently.

"The Core Faction had lost some faith in Prince Antilles but Palpatine's death surely was a saving grace." Valorum said.

Jarrus cocked his head back slightly; "Speaking of that, I wonder who killed him."

"Well, who ever did it, I give them my thanks." The Chancellor said as he raised his glass.

Senator Carmoda raised his glass as well and took sip of his wine, while looking at the eyes of the decorated politician in front of him. "Do you think it was the Rim Faction?"

"Hah, knowing the amount of criminals in that Faction I wouldn't be surprised." Chancellor Valorum chuckled.

"It could've been the Core Faction too." Senator Carmoda suggested as he took another sip of his wine.

"I wouldn't put it pass them either, Palpatine had no loyalty towards anyone but himself, a spoiled brat of a man." Valorum commented.

Jarrus pondered, he twirled his glass of wine as he looked into the almost empty glass. "Why did the Core Faction choose Antilles?"

Chancellor Valorum, finishing his second glass said; "Simple, he comes from a noble family, The Core Faction prides themselves in being the richest of the rich."

"I see." Jarrus said in a disappointed manner; "So loyalty is out the question?"

"Hah. Loyalty? those aristocrats stab eachother's backs every time!" Valorum said in a drunken manner. Jarrus walked over to the table and set his glass, the hysterical Chancellor suddenly changed his expression as he saw the Senator give him a stern look. "I think it's time to go Chancellor." Jarrus said.

Chancellor Valorum continued to laugh; "What?! We were just having fun!" he said cheerfully. Jarrus in frustration, grabs him by his arm and directed him towards the door, he pushes the Chancellor out of his home as he says; "Goodnight Chancellor.", shutting the door thereafter. The Senate Guards waiting by the door stood motionless as one of them said; "Are you ready go, your excellency?

"Ready to go?! That man just assaulted a Chancellor! Aren't you idiots going to do something!?" Chancellor Valorum said in a drunken rage.

The two guard looked at each other then looked back at their superior, Valorum sighed; "Just take me home." The two guards carried their drunken Chancellor down the hall as he began whistling random songs by the popular band known as _Figrin D'an And the Modal Nodes._

**_Mustafar_**

Entering into the atmosphere of the Lava Planet, Plagueis directed his pilot to land his ship on a small facility attached to a volcanic mountain. The ship landed and the pilot escorted the Sith Lord out of the ship as he said; "Are you sure you don't need any assistance Mister Damask?"

"No Im fine, go ahead and watch over the ship while I'm gone." Damask replied in a commanding tone.

As the pilot entered the ship, a group of three skakoan males approached the Sith Lord, one with green skin, the other with dark purple skin and the third one with light green skin. The green skakoan spoke first and said; "_Hego Damask, welcome, I expected your arrival._" He said through his steel mouth mask.

"Emir Wat Tambor, It's a pleasure to visit your place of business." Damask said.

"_Please, just call me Wat Tambor and Mustafar is just one of my most profitable locations." _Tambor replied. The two other skakoan males bowing towards the Banking Clan Leader. "_Lord Damask, these are my brothers, Jaug Tambor and Ilak Tambor."_

"Nice to meet you all, but we need to get to business." Damask said.

"_Indeed, right this way." _Tambor directed. The Muun and The Skakoans walked into the facility, where droids can be seen operating on the control panels. "_Palpatine told me that he wanted to use one of my locations for a project, but he didn't give me specific info."_

"So you gave him access?" Plagueis questioned.

_"I thought you knew." _Tambor simply replied, turning his head toward the Muun.

Plagueis grunted; "What did you find?"

Tambor lead Plagueis to a dark room with windows tinted from the outside, "What is this?" Plagueis asked. Wat nodded to his brother Ilak as he pressed the control panel near the door, the shades on the window's opened up to reveal a small arena-like training room, where a red-skinned Zabrak male is training against Remote Droids.

"_Palpatine didn't tell me that he was going to keep a Zabrak in my facility." _Wat Tambor said. Without saying another word, Plagueis examined the Zabrak's skills as he watched him train. He noticed that Zabrak's skills were polished and his movements more fluid. "How long has he been here?"

"_I don't really know, we just discovered him last week." _Tambor replied.

"Have you tried getting rid of him?" Plagueis asked again.

_"We did try but he kept killing our droids." _Tambor replied, "_But I'm curious, how did you know he was hiding something?"_

"Sheev had a fascination with studying planets and Mustafar was one of his favorites." Plagueis said coldly.

"_Well...I don't want this Zabrak to damage my facility." _Tambor complained.

"Let me inside the arena, I'll talk with him." Plagueis simply said. Wat nodded toward his other brother, Jaug and had him lead Plagueis inside the training grounds, once the Zabrak noticed his presence, he force pushed all of the Remote Droids away and walked toward the mysterious figure in front of him. Jaug quickly left the room, leaving both Force users by themselves.

The Zabrak rushed towards the Sith Master and attempted to strike the Muun but the swift defense by Plagueis made the Zabrak look slow in comparison. In frustration, the Zabrak force pushed Plagueis against the wall and rushed for the kill but was immediately stopped as he was back-handed to the ground. Plagueis lifted the Zabrak to his feet and choked him with his bare hands. "Now, I just want to have a simple conversation, understand?" Plagueis said as he tightened his grip.

The Zabrak nodded slightly, feeling his throat getting crushed. Plagueis let go of the Zabrak as he fell to his knees. The Zabrak felt Plagueis' aura surrounding him as if it was absorbing his energy. The Munn's eyes shifted to yellow as he commanded; "Get Up. Now." he said in a deep tone.

The Zabrak stood up and faced the Sith Master; "What is your name?" Plagueis asked.

"Maul." the Zabrak said.

"Who brought you here Maul?"

"A...a human." Maul replied.

"Did this 'human' train you?" Plagueis questioned.

Maul paused for second; "I trained myself."

Darth Plagueis looked at the seventeen year old Zabrak, using the Force to invade the memories of the Sith Acolyte. Maul began to fall to his knees as he felt a huge amount of pressure weighing on his head. Searching through his memories, Plagueis found a memory of a child crying, and the face of Darth Sidious looking down on the child.

"_W__hy the child? Why not one of my strongest warriors?_" A female voice said.

"_T__his child has great potential, I can sense it." _Darth Sidious replied. "_This offering will assure that Dathomir will be in a safe hands."_

_"What about the Republic? will they interfere?" _The woman asked.

_"The Republic will be the least of our worries." _Darth Sidious said an a raspy tone.

Plagueis exited the Zabrak's mind and looked toward the spectors above him as he motioned for one of them to enter in the arena. Wat Tambor looked at Ilak and said; "_Go get the security droids to apprehend the Zabrak." _Tambor's brother nodded and left the room, Wat looked back at Damask and the Zabrak, processing what he just had witnessed.

\--

Plagueis, Maul and the Tambor brothers stood at the bridge of the Mustafar facility as Plagueis' ship begins to prepare for lift off. "I appreciate the cooperation Tambor, I will assure you that your services will be needed again." Hego Damask said.

"_I'll be waiting for that day, Mister Damask._"

Plagueis did a slight nod and walked with the bounded Zabrak into his ship. Plagueis' ship then lifted itself of the ground and exited the planet's atmosphere in lightning speed.

"_It's quite surprising that Damask was able to tame that wild Zabrak." _Jaug said.

"_Yes, quite surprising indeed." _Wat replied.


	4. Loyalty

**_Chapter 4_**

_Loyalty, a peculiar word that is rarely executed. There are those who are loyal for personal interests and there are those who are loyal for the sake of another man's interest. __Motives can change a man's loyalty._

**_Mygeeto_**

Landing on the frost ridden ground of Mygeeto, Plagueis' ship opened it's landing ramp as Maul and his new master walk from the ship towards the laboratory. As the two enter, they were met by the joyful Doctor Tekra, who suddenly stopped in his tracks as he saw the Zabrak in front of him. "My Lord...I didn't expect any company-"

"Don't worry Doctor Tekra, the Zabrak won't be too much trouble." Plagueis assured.

"May I ask, where did this Zabrak come from?" Tekra asked.

"It doesn't matter, I want you to look after him until I come back." Plagueis ordered.

"I don't need to be taken care of." Maul interrupted.

Darth Plagueis used the force to choke his adopted apprentice as he said; "Don't speak, until I tell you too." He then let go of his hold on Maul and turned his attention toward his lab assistant; "See, he only needs some discipline that's all."

Dr.Tekra stood motionless, he was the only being besides Palpatine that knows about Plagueis' true identity. He knew that he wouldn't be harmed because of his devout loyalty toward his superior, but he is still afraid of ever crossing towards Plagueis' dark side. "Don't worry my Lord, thy will be done."

"Good. Make sure he stays bounded at all times and keep him away from our project." Plagueis said. "I will be in touch."

As Plagueis left the building, Tekra pulled out a shocking device and used it against Maul which caused him to fall to the ground. "Go on now." Tekra commanded, Maul grunted, he got up and walked into the chamber with Tekra following him from behind.

**_The Jedi Library, Coruscant_**

The Jedi Temple Library, the largest source of knowledge of Jedi history and analytics. The library is usually filled with Jedi Padawans Younglings, who are in training to become Jedi Knights. But it's oldest visitor, a Jedi Master, always had a special section in the library where he would study Jedi history.

"Master Dooku?"

Dooku, son of the Royal Count Of Serenno and acclaimed Jedi Master. Looked up from his book to see a long time friend in front of his view. "Hm. you always seem to find me Qui-Gon."

"If you weren't behind a book all the time, you wouldn't be so easy to find." Qui-Gon Jinn said jokingly.

"You always loved to disturb my reading sessions." Dooku groaned.

"What would your life be without me?"

"Peaceful."

"I'd say it would've been less eventful." Qui-Gon replied with a slight grin.

Dooku chuckled; "What brings you by during this hour?"

"My padawan is doing meditation training right now with Master Yoda."Master Jinn said; "Which gave me some free time to have a chat with an old friend."

"Speaking of Padawans, how is young Kenobi?" Dooku asked.

"He's oddly patient for a child his age, but at the same time he's quite the prankster." Qui-Gon commented.

"Hm, I think your rubbing off on him." Dooku replied.

"You act like it's bad thing." Master Jinn chucked.

"It is if he becomes a troublemaker." Master Dooku said.

The two laughed amongst themselves as the librarian walked over to the commotion. "Shh, Quiet down, no noise allowed!" Jedi Librarian Restelly Quist whispered.

"Master Quist we won't take long." Qui-Gon Jinn assured.

"Just keep the noise down or I'll have to kick both you out." Quist said, walking away from the both men.

"Don't worry about her, we'll be fine." Dooku said, skimming through his book. Both former Padawan and Master sat in quiet conversation as time seems to go slower than usual. "I heard that the council is concerned with your status as a member." Qui-Gon said abruptly.

"Oh you have?" Dooku replied, still skimming through his book.

"They said that your distancing yourself from the council and the Jedi Order altogether." Qui-Gon Jinn explained. Dooku sighed and removed his glasses, looking into the eyes of his former Padawan in front of him. "I plan on leaving the Order, yes but for a good reason." Dooku replied. "My father is dying and unable to fullfill his duties so the Seat of Count in Seranno is vacant."

"I'm sorry to here that, did they ask you to take his place?" Qui-Gon said.

"It's fine, Seranno needs a capable leader and I see myself as being that leader." Dooku replied. "Plus I've grown too old for these Republic escapades."

"Master Yoda might object to that." Qui-Gon ribbed.

"The old fool doesn't stop does he?" Dooku laughed.

Qui-Gon sensed a being running toward his area, as he turned, he saw an out of breath Padawan standing next to him as he said; "Master...I...was...looking...for-"

"Take a breath young one, this is a Library not a Training Facility." Dooku commented.

"No disrespect Master Dooku but I don't think you should be the judge of someone's stamina." Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"Hmph a few grey hairs, won't stop me from out-matching you in a duel." Dooku taunted playfully.

"If that's the case then we can put that to the test." The ambitious padawan said.

"Now, now Obi-Wan, Dooku isn't a easy foe, trust me I've tried." Qui-Gon chuckled.

Dooku got up from his chair and laid his book on the table droid as the droid walks away with the book, taking it back to the shelf. "Well, maybe we can duel another time, I have some business to attend to."

"In that case, May the Force be with you." Qui-Gon said.

Dooku went over to Obi-Wan and laid his hand on his shoulder, staring at him for second until he uttered the words; "May the Force be with you, both." He then walked away as he left his former padawan and his padawan's protege, turning from his past for a greater future.

**_Intergalactic Banking Clan Headquarters, Scipio._**

Sitting at his desk, examining statistics from recent tax interest rates, Plagueis' focus didn't mainly occupy his Banking Clan responsibilities but instead he focused on the use of this organization for his ultimate plan. A service droid entered his office with a datapad as it said; "Mister Damask, your council meeting is in 5 minutes."

"Set up the holopads." Damask simply commanded.

The droid replied with a simple 'Yes Sir' and operated on the control panel near the door, to unveil three humanoid sized holopads that faced towards Damask's desk. "You may leave now." Damask said.

The droid left the room, leaving the hidden Sith Lord alone in his office. After a few minutes, each holopad was activated and investors of the Intergalactic Banking Clan appeared before Damask as he sits poised in his chair.

"Gentlemen, I am pleased that all of you have decided to attend this very important meeting today." Damask said; "I can assure you that this gathering will be worth your time."

"Damask, you've called us here for what purpose?" Tann Sartran, Head Of The Sartran Corporation said in a bored tone, Tann Sartran, a cocky wealthy socialite that managed to be among the most wealthy beings in the galaxy, stood before someone he saw as an employee to his overall enterprise. Though he has some stake in the Intergalactic Banking Clan, he still hasn't earned the title of complete ownership of the bank.

"I'm glad you asked." Damask simply replied. He walked around his desk and pressed a control panel hidden underneath the table, causing the contents of the desk to flip over and be replaced by a giant holomap. He activated the device to reveal the map of the entire galaxy, with stats given on the map.

"What is this?" Nel Dirg of the Dyn Synerge Inc spoke up. Nel Dirg, another Successful business man and the richest non-human in the galaxy, his stake in IBC is simply to increase his prolific portfolio of investments and business ventures.

"This gentleman, are the current stats of the Banking Clan's earnings from that past six months." Damask presented; "As you can see we have been able to meet the mark at a consistent basis."

"Making over 800 Billion Credits and counting." Damask paused. "The IBC has made sure to account for every single ounce of currency that flows throughout the galaxy, including thee...non-taxable commodities." Damask pointed out.

Through the hologram, The esteemed Veltzz Arakyd of Arakyd Industries felt a drift of discomfort when Damask uttered that last sentence. Arakyd is known to be a ruthless entrepreneur, some say he has some ties to the criminal underworld. Nevertheless, he manages to still be the one of the most respected men due to his longevity and experience in the Tech Industry.

"But, I know you all aren't here to learn about our usual statistics." Damask said as pulls up another holographic stat sheet. "Gentleman, this will be our earnings in 8 years time." The hologram displayed annual earnings of '5.8 Trillion Credits', including a higher tax-rate than the one that is currently active.

"What is all of this?" Sartran asked in a skeptical tone.

"This Gentleman is what I call our 'War Initiative'." Damask explained.

The businessmen eyed each other in confusion to what is about to unfold in front of them. "War Initiative?" Akayrd questioned, crossing his arms.

"Yes, this 'War Initiative' will be our gateway into financial prosperity." Damask said; "The 'War Initiative's purpose is to profit off Warfare from both sides of the established power struggle between two idealistic governments."

"The IBC has always been a neutral banking corporation, taking sides does not contribute to our best interests at all." Plagueis said, standing in front of his investments.

"Hmph...War seems like a profitable venture." Dirg said; "But how will this come about? Their hasn't been any opposition that has posed a threat to the Republic in centuries."

"Oh, but indeed there has..." Damask then turned his attention towards news articles that appeared on the screen behind him. "The Rim Faction has expressed their concerns about their representation in the Senate, gathering supporters who rally behind their ideas of a 'oppressive speciest government'. "

Damask then shifts the holoscreen towards hundreds of articles of non-human Senate members expressing their support for the The Rim Faction. "This, this right here is only the beginning, the beginning of a revolution."

"Why eight years?" Akrayd asked.

"Things like this take time, The Rim Faction doesn't have any financial backing, their too...fragile to form their own government." Damask explained.

"Do plan to back them?" Sartran pressed.

Plagueis stood, examining the skeptical business man in front of him. He knew that Tann Sartran didn't like him or his kind and would do anything to gain control of the Intergalactic Banking Clan. But unlike any other Chairman, Plagueis knew he had a major advantage against his enemies; His heritage, his tactics and his connection to the Force.

"It's up to them to make that decision, not mine." Plagueis simply said. "Now it's up to you all of you, too make an even greater decision."

They all eyed each other once more, confirming each other's decision. Sartran hesitated; "We all have decided that it's best that we trust that your plan will indeed benefit us in the future."

Plagueis grinned, "Good."

"We will keep in touch, Chairman." Sartran replied with a slight scoff.

All three holograms dissapated, leaving Plagueis in his quarters. He walked around his table and planted himself on his chair, planning his next successful move. Knowing that he has the IBC's investors in his control and a hungry apprentice at his side. His main goal now is to achieve control of the Galactic Republic.

As he was in the middle of his fantasy, a droid entered the room with a holopad in hand as it said; "Sir, Senator Antilles, has sent you a call."

Damask sat straight, remaining poised; "Send the Transmission to my office."

"Yes sir" the droid simply said.

After a few minutes the call was activated in Damask's office as the small hologram of Senator Bail Antilles stood in front of him. "Why have you called me?"

"It's urgent, we have a problem." Antilles said.

Plagueis almost lost composure but he maintained his calm state, curious about why his underling is bothering him at the moment. "Check the recent breaking news story on GNN." he said.

Plagueis did as such and came across a video of what it looks like to be a well-dressed man addressing the people of Coruscant. He activated the video, examining it as it began.

"_Ladies, Gentlemen and Races Across The Galaxy, I am here to give an address and a very important announcement to you all today about the concerns about how our galaxy is run. The Core and Rim Faction have maintained a constant skirmish within the Galactic Republic, grasping for power, just to make themselves more richer and powerful and use us as their pawns." _The Speaker paused. "_But this year, we cannot stand for such oppression, The Senate and the Republic does not care about the people but instead they care about their pockets." _The crowd's spirits began to rise as cries of oppression were heard like sparks throughout the gathering. "_The Republic needs a leader that is without bias and without greed. The Galaxy needs a leader that cares about the wellbeing of all of their citizens, not just a specific group. The Galaxy needs a strong leader that will fight at any cost to protect our present and our future." _The crowd's cries became louder and louder as the speaker continued his speech and by the end of his address, he had the whole crowd at his feet. "Now as for my announcement, I, Jarrus Carmoda will be running for Chancellor Of The Galactic Republic as an independant faction, The Separatist Faction."

**_A/N: Haven't posted a chapter in a long while, due to recent real life events and finishing school online. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon._**


	5. Competition

**_Chapter 5_**

_Competition, the essential component to determine the most wealthy, the most powerful and the most resilient. Everyone below the most powerful are the most envious, some wanted the same power, some wanted more power and others hate the feeling of being belittled. Republic politics run under that mantra and without it, their is no order, no hierarchy and no government. Power struggles are inevitable, but the most important aspect of maintaining that power, is to have adversaries with unquestionable loyalty towards your cause. But even the most loyal, can plot on your demise if crossed._

**_Presidential Apartment 22, Corellia._**

"Get me another drink, D2T8." The asteemed Chancellor Valorum asked the astromech droid.

"Enough with the drinks! We have business to attend to." Talus Manmara, President Of The Core Faction said. Senator Manmara is widely known throughout the galaxy as the most influential aristocrat in the Galactic Republic. Most Senators don't have much leeway in decision making, unless they had the same power Manmara had. Not even the Rim Faction could compare to the amount of influence Manmara had on Republic politics and his wealth. He has held the seat of President for almost a decade, without any sort of threat towards his influence, some say he's corrupt, others claim he's as gentle as a Jedi youngling.

"Ah, don't tell me" Valorum replied, rolling his eyes; "Is this about that Carmoda boy?"

"Of course it is, that bastard is a traitor to our cause." Manmara said.

"Why should we care? We're the ones that gave him his notoriety." Valorum replied, taking another sip of his wine.

"Finis don't be so damn dense!" The Core Faction President said in anger; "A smear campaign from a former Core Faction member is a major a blow to our reputation!"

"Hmhm." Valorum said casually as he continues to indulge in his wine. Talus smacked the wine out of his hand, breaking the glass in the process. "What the hell?!"

"I need you to focus Finis! If Carmoda manages to get support from the general public then our whole organization will crumble before our eyes." Talus explained.

Valorum signed; "Look, Senator Antilles is still leading in the polls, The Rim Faction barely has any support from the general public and Carmoda created his own Faction without a team or any financial backing, no Candidate in history has ever been successful without the backing of the Rim or Core Faction."

President Manmara stood up and started pacing in frustration; "No...this is different." Talus walks toward the glass window and gazes at the industrial landscape in front of him. "Senator Carmoda wasn't the most popular member of our Faction but a lot of politicians respect him and in turn might support his 'Seperatist' Faction. It's easy to sway the general public...but political support is a whole different type of power."

"What are you trying to say?" Finis asked in curiousity.

"If his campaign gains any credibility or support from within the Republic and if our secrets we're to be revealed...everything that we worked for will go down in flames, we might even end up in prison." Talus explained.

"Prison? I wasn't the one that rigged my second term in office." Valorum replied in a cocky tone. Talus rushed over and grabbed Valorum by his neck, looking directly at him with his piercing eyes. "And who's going to find out?" he said in a quiet tone.

Struggling to breathe, Finis started slapping Manmara's arm to make him stop. After a couple minutes, Manmara released his grip, causing Valorum to fall before him as gasps for air. "We need him gone, we can't have whistleblowers ruining our organization." President Manmara stated.

Valorum cleared his throat; "Killing him won't work if that's what you're thinking." He said as he got up from the fur carpet.

Manmara scoffed; "It's an option." Manmara turned toward his colleague; "This discussion shall only remain between us, understand?"

Finis signed; "Understood."

"Now leave, I need time to reflect." Manmara commanded. Finis Valorum got up and dusted off his robes as he made his way towards the door, Two Republic guards follow him from behind as they both exit the apartment, leaving The Core Faction President by himself.

**_Coruscant_**

"I don't know what to do!"

Bail Antilles paced back and forth in his apartment in frustration as the hologram of Heigo Damask II stands before him. "Something like this can ruin our campaign! If he manages to expose the Core Faction-"

"_And what if he does? How does that effect us?" _Plagueis questioned.

"How does that effect us?!" Antilles repeated, glaring at Damask as if he insulted him. "If The Core Faction's reputation is destroyed then my reputation is also destroyed! Which also means their is no chance of me winning the election."

"_The Core Faction is useless to us, if Carmoda decides to destroy them, then so be it." _Plagueis replied coldly.

"What about me?! What about the Election?!" Antilles replied.

"_I'm the one who made sure you succeeded in the polls while The Core Faction gave up on you when Palpatine was alive." _Plagueis explained; "_If it weren't for my support, they would've left you in the dust to rot."_

"Well Carmoda is going to undo that with his campaign!" Antilles exclaimed.

_"Not if you disassociate yourself from the Core Faction." _Plagueis said.

Antilles stopped for a second and looked at Damask with a confused look; "What you mean?"

_"If Carmoda plans to tear down the Core Faction with his campaign, his first target will be his opponent." _Plagueis said; "_If he manages to convince the public to turn against you, the Core Faction will respond by using you as a sacrifice to save themselves from destruction."_

"How does betraying them help my situation then?" Antilles asked in a annoyed tone.

_"__If you announce your departure from The Core Faction before Carmoda's next rally, It will leave Carmoda without a target and The Core Faction without a candidate." _Plagueis explained. "_If you play an independent role against Carmoda, he will be forced to change his narrative __and that move will help your campaign succeed."_

Antilles stood for a second, pondering on his decision. He knew he owed his loyalty to the Core Faction for making him a respected senator among politicians in the Republic. Without them, he would've been seen as a joke; A privileged royal who wanted to become a politician, with zero support from his own people. He also knew the dark side of The Core Faction and their contributions to the Crime Underworld of Coruscant. He knew that if it was exposed, that he'll go down with them. He looked up at the tall slender Muun and said; "Okay, I'll do it."

_"It must be done tomorrow, we cannot waste a second and let the Election slip from our hands." _Plagueis stated.

"Wait!" Antilles said as Plagueis was about to shut off the holocall. "What if the Core Faction targets me?!"

"_If they are smart enough, they won't, it would only increase the flames that lay beneath them at this moment..."_


	6. Master And Apprentice

**_Chapter 6_**

_Master and Apprentice, a simple concept created by both Jedi and Sith. A concept to bring order in the galaxy and to maintain the legacy of both sects. The cycle of fallen Predecessors and Rising Successors has been a historical occurrence for centuries. It's only when that cycle is broken, that true order will come about._

**_Mygeeto_**

In the midst of the crystaline grounds of Mygeeto's wilderness, Plagueis and his new apprentice stood opposite of eachother as they both ignite their lightsabers. As the wind blows, the two Sith stare eachother down, waiting for the other to strike. The young Zabrak, out of impatience, made the first strike as he dashes toward his master. Plagueis calmly blocked the strike with a clash of blades and proceeded to reply with his own series of blows.

Maul held his own and gritted his teeth as his master continues to chip away at his defenses. He then aimed for his master's enlongated head, but was swiftly blocked by his master's cunning moves. Maul stepped forward and delivered his own series of devestating blows, increasing his power with each strike.

Plagueis felt the Zabrak's raw power and his strength increasing as they continued to clash. But Plagueis went deeper into the dark side and increased his power as well. Feeling a wirlwind of power, Maul aimed for his Master's arm, causing the metal wrist piece to be cut in half, leaving the Muun's arm exposed. Plagueis Force pushed Maul across the snowy land into a near snow hill, sending shockwaves throughout the landscape.

Darth Plagueis, regaining his composure, put away his lightsaber and walked toward where his apprentice lay. Once he arrived, Maul regained consciousness and opened his eyes to see his master tower over him.

"You tapped into your true power." Plagueis simply said. "But only for a moment, you still lack control."

"Stand." Plagueis commanded as he used the Force to lift him up.

Maul stood but only for a second then falling to his knees before his master, almost shaking in a fearful manner.

"You felt the power of the dark side, but you cannot maintain your normal state after using it." Plagueis commented, pacing around his weakened apprentice. "If you were every to dream of being the Heir to the Sith, you must control the dark side, use your hatred and manifest it into viable power."

"Don't let the dark side control you but instead control the dark side self." Plagueis explained.

"I will...control it." Maul simply replied, gripping his fist.

"Sadly...simple words are not enough!" Plagueis said, sending a bolt of lighting onto his weak apprentice.

Maul screamed in agony as his almost lifeless body is penetrated by the overwhelming power of Force Lightning. Plagueis watches as he tortures his apprentice, cutting through his garments with each wave of lightning released from his hands.

Maul, feeling that his life is in danger, tapped into the dark side once more and began to channel the Force Lightning. He slowly stood to his feet, absorbing the Force Lightning and turned into a big Force Wave which caused the frosty landscape to shake once again.

Plagueis ended his assault and watched as his apprentice fell before him, passing out from exhaustion. "Hm, quite the resistance." The Sith Lord commented.

"Come and restrain him." Plagueis commanded his spectator. Dr. Tekra stood aside quietly, watching the whole duel play out, once he heard his master address him, he quickly hopped over and put the shock collar on Maul's neck. Tekra then applied handcuffs behind the Zabrak's back, fully restraining him as his master told him to.

**_Darth Plagueis' Hidden Laboratory, Mygeeto_**

"The Zabrak has potential, if he fulfills his expectations then he'll become a great asset to my plans." Plagueis said.

Dr.Tekra and Darth Plagueis stood as they watched Maul rehabilitate in a small chamber, examining him through a black one-way glass. "What about the child?" Tekra asked.

"The unborn child will serve a greater purpose, a purpose that will answer to all of the experiments that my former master had conducted during his years in hiding." Plagueis replied.

"What you mean my lord?" The Lurman asked.

Darth Plagueis stood motionless as he ponders; "Immortality." He simply said. "Darth Tenebrous' fascination with conquering death was quite evident, he dedicated his life as a Sith Lord in science rather than conquering worlds like his predecessors. He experimented with numerous life-forms and technology to find his answer for Immortality."

"Did he ever find it?" Dr.Tekra asked.

"Tenebrous eventually discovered the ancient Sith ability of Essence Transfer, the ability to transfer one's consciousness into another." Plagueis explained. "He planned on learning that ability and use it on his secret apprentice, Darth Venemis, to extend his lifespan."

"Secret apprentice?!" Tekra's voice pitched in curiousity.

"Indeed, Tenebrous viewed me as a weak successor to Bane's Throne and a weak vessel to maintain his consciousness, thus appointing a new apprentice to be his subject." Plagueis replied coldly. "But, he underestimated my intelligence, I managed to find out about his plans and who his secret apprentice was; by knowing that information, I had to conspire against him."

Dr.Tekra sat still, already knowing what would come next; he understood his master's will and determination to stay alive and for his plans to flourish. He also knew of his master's dedication to his religious sect despite being devoted to the study of science.

"Once I knew of his plans, I faced him head on in a duel, killing him by cutting off his life support device." Plagueis detailed; "Then I hunted his apprentice down, tortured him and experimented on him until he was of no use of me anymore." The Sith Lord said vividly.

Tekra simply nodded, listening to his master as he continued.

"The Sith's traditional ways no longer interests me, the Rule of Two will only bring about a cycle of unrest and no control. One Sith must rule and other must submit to be his sacrificial vessel." Plagueis proclaimed.

The slender Muun walked over the towards the other room looking through a one-way glass at his 2nd project. "The child's power is quite revealing, a high midichlorian count is extremely rare amongst unborn force sensitives."

"Is it Bad?" Dr.Tekra asked.

"No...Far from that." Plagueis replied simply.

The Sith Lord stood still without making a single twitch, He wondered about a particular story his master told him about when he was under his wing. A prophecy about the coming of the Chosen One, the one to bring balance to the Force in the galaxy. Plagueis continued to

drift in thought, wondering if the unborn child before him is what he thinks he is.

"Master?" Dr.Tekra said.

Plagueis snapped back into reality; "...Prepare my ship." he commanded.

"Yes my Lord." Dr. Tekra said as he jumped into action.

Plagueis took one last glance at his pet project before leaving the room, feeling a sense of realization over his conscious.


	7. People's Champion

**_Chapter 7_**

_Power is the biggest achievement one could obtain. Not many can obtain great power, the lesser obtains power by minimalistic means or means that abide by law. While the greater obtains power through tactics and manipulation or means that defy the law. Though there is a rare...selection of those who rise through the ranks by innocent means. The struggle between powers have been prominant in galactic society for ages. The most powerful always falls for the most intellectual because the most powerful is always comfortable while the most mindful is always weary for the next opponent._

**_Coruscant_**

"Senator Antilles, your on in ten minutes." His assistant droid said.

"Okay, you may leave now." Antilles replied simply.

As commanded, the droid left the room, leaving the both the Candidate and his running mate by themselves. "You seem nervous." Sate Pestage commented, sitting comfortably.

"No I uh...I'm just not used to making speeches in front of a wide audience." Antilles replied in a shaky tone.

"Didn't you become Senator? Im sure it took some courage to achieve such a position." Pestage said.

Antilles sighed; "I bought my way in...If I did it in a honest manner, I wouldn't be in the position I am today."

Sate Pestage got up and walked over to his running mate; "Most politicians _buy their way in_ it's not common for Senators to use their power as leverage over their rivals."

"I know, but I think it's coming back to haunt me." Antilles said.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know what to say, I didn't even write out a speech the night before, I might even lose in the polls if this event doesn't turn out well." Antilles explained in a worried tone.

Pestage gave a annoyed expression and then reached into his purple robe to reveal a small device. "This is a small listening device, used to give commands during battles."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Im going to help you with your speech, just follow every word I say until I tell you to otherwise." Pestage explained.

"What If I get caught?" The Prince asked.

"Don't worry, this device is undetectable, as long as you act normal, no one will know." Pestage explained.

The assistant droid returned to the room as it said; "Senator Antilles, your on."

Senator Antilles stood straight and gathered himself as he made his exit from his dressing room. He sneakily placed the device on his ear, by scratching the back of his head while being unnoticed. Two Republic soldiers begin to follow behind him as he gets closer and closer to towards the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Senator Antilles." those words echoed across the stage as subtle claps were heard coming from the crowd.

Once Antilles stepped outside and stood before the podium, he noticed a deafening silence coming from the audience. He looked around to see all the eyes laid on him, waiting for him to make his statement.

_"Antilles? Are you there." _Pestage said through the device.

"Yes." Antilles simply whispered.

"_Ok, Follow My Lead." _

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Species of All Kinds, I've gathered all of you today to discuss some controversial topics that has become Galaxy-wide news as of late." Antilles paused.

"A former associate of mine, has brought to light the problems of modern Republic politics. He spoke about the lack of support effeciency for the people of the Galactic Republic." Antilles took a quick breath; "As his opponent, I do agree on the sentiment that the Galactic Republic is outdated in terms of guiding and creating futures for their citizens. But what Sentor Carmoda does not understand is that seperating from old and the new will only make history repeat and continue the cycle."

Antilles looked around the crowd as he continued; "Instead of breaking such a system, it's important that we look at what went wrong and create a new system with the flaws in mind." Rumblings from the crowd can be heard as he continued; "A system like that will be beneficial not just to the Republic but the people as well. A Revolution may be effective but you all have consider the leader you are willing to follow. Carmoda promises change with no foundation by creating a new faction, a faction that goes against the Republic and it turn goes against the people who live under it's protection."

"He promotes division rather than unity, he wants to go against the Republic because of his personal transgressions. He wants to go to war with the Republic..." He paused; "Which means he wants the people to sacrifice their lives for his ideology."

"No self-proclaimed 'People's Champion' would put his people at risk for their own satisfaction." A section of people began to cheer as he continued; "The problem is not the politics but the people who run it. That's why im running for Chancellor, Im not running to just aquire a seat and not to do anything for my people but instead to change the system we have now and make it something better." The crowd begins to cheer as he pauses; "If I become Chancellor, I'll make sure every single citizen, human or non-human will be taken care of and be seen as equals, NO SPECIES WILL BE LEFT BEHIND!"

The crowd cheers loudly after Antilles' statement, showing their support to the candidate."And since Senator Carmoda proclaimed his separation from the Core Faction." He paused; "I will also announce that I am no longer affiliated with the Core Faction and from now on I will continue to run as an Independent Candidate with no ties to any sort of Faction."

In his final statement, the crowd unanimously cheered for the now Independent Chancellor Candidate as he stood waving towards his supporters; "As your new Chancellor I'll make sure the people will be treated with a respect and have their voices be heard!" With that closing statement; Senator Antilles received a grand ovation of cheers from the crowd and the people standing around him.

**_Antilles' Dressing Room_**

As Sate Pestage removed his device from his ear, Darth Plagueis entered into the dressing room, almost catching the old man off guard.

"Lord Damask." he said as he bowed.

"Was it a success?" Damask simply asked.

"It went well, he received a positive response from his speech."

"Good, the more he succeeds, the closer that we move into Phase Two." Plagueis replied.

Both beings turned as the door shifted open, to show the proud Senator entering his dressing room. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Plagueis stand before him; "Lord Damask, what a pleasant surprise." he said.

"Come and Sit." Plagueis invited.

Both beings sat down as Pestage stood by the mirror; "Pestage, leave us." Plagueis ordered.

"As you wish my lord." Pestage said, bowing as he left the room.

"Now, these next two months will be crucial, if you continue to follow my orders, your success will be definite." Damask said.

"What about the Core Faction? By me separating myself from them in midst of the election will bring about uproar within the Senate." Antilles questioned.

"The Core Faction is crumbling, they will soon become dust once the winner is decided." Plagueis replied.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this." Bail said nervously.

"You continue to lack confidence, It's going to become troubling if you don't stand firm." Damask stated.

"Yeah...your right, so what's next?"

"Stay low until Carmoda makes his next move, until then, don't make any statements or conduct any interviews." Damask said; "Carmoda will do anything to make sure you lose favor in the polls."

"Alright...what will you do?"

"You do not need to worry about my current activities, but if our plans are disrupted, I'll make sure to intervene." Plagueis replied coldly.


	8. Devil In The Details

**_Chapter 8_**

_Subduing yout enemy is always a great win during a battle but preparing for their next move is detrimental to your chances in winning the war._

**_Jarrus' Carmoda's Office, _****_Naboo_**

"This bastard!" Carmoda yelled as he threw his holopad.

"That was quite the speech he had yesterday." His Tw'lek assistant said.

"Assandra, I don't give a damn about how good his speech was." Carmoda replied in a annoyed tone.

Assandra looks through her holopad as she says "Well you should because his popular vote increased by 5.8%, which means he's leading in the popular vote and the regular vote."

"I thought I had him by his neck." Carmoda said, leaning on his desk.

"Apparently you underestimated him."

"No, he needed Manmara and the Core Faction, him turning on them wouldn't look good for him..." He paused; "Or so I thought."

"So what's your next plan Senator?" Assandra asked.

Carmoda signed; "The Core Faction was supposed to go down with Antilles as their sacrificial lamb. But he managed to escape death before I could make my next move."

"The Core Faction is still under fire by the media, so your plan wasn't a complete failure in retrospect." Assandra assured.

"Yes but I needed Antilles to go down with them to guarantee my win." Carmoda said.

Jarrus walked back to his chair, sat and leaned forward with his hands crossed; "There has to be something I can use against him." Jarrus sat still for a moment to determine his next plan, he knew he was at a disadvantage in terms of targeting Antilles himself but after a quick analysis of his options, he came up with an idea. "Assandra, look up the Republic Election Laws in the database please." Carmoda asked.

As she was told, she went through the Republic Federal Law Databank, to search for any laws relating to annual Elections. After a fifteen minute search, she came across something peculiar; "According to Section 48, Act. 212 of Republic Law; A Candidate of any species, political background or non-political background cannot change political factions once they register to run for a specific office in the Galactic Republic. Such violation will be punishable by way of the Galactic Senate and the Supreme Chancellor who resides as it's Judge."

Jarrus' eyes widened; "That's it, that's how we're going to get him."

"The question is will the Chancellor agree to a hearing?" Assandra replied.

"Of course, such a violation will require a hearing once this comes out." Jarrus confidently while reclining on his chair. "If Antilles gets convicted then it means an automatic win by forfeit."

"And If he doesn't?" Assandra questioned.

"He has to, this is Federal Law and any other ruling would make the Supreme Chancellor look ludicrous." Jarrus said, leaning onto his desk.

"What if Antilles pays him for his favor?"

"Won't happen, Valorum is too loyal to the Core Faction and The faction has no reason to protect now that he defected." Jarrus replied.

"Maybe he's unsure."

"Then we'll make sure he is." Jarrus stated simply; "Contact the Main Senate Office, it's time for me to make my move."

**_Corellia_**

The Core Faction headquarters stood tall, hovering over Coronet City. The skyscraper was specifically designed to be a noticeable attraction to it's visitors and guests. Talus Manmara, the owner of the building, sat in his office as he looks over the usual files given to him through his holopad.

As he conducts his business, an assistant droid entered his quarters; "Mister Manmara, Ruwee Naberrie Of Naboo has come to speak with you ."

"Tell him I'm occupied." Talus replied.

"He said it is urgent-"

"Tell him I'm busy!" Manmara said.

The droid nodded and as it walked out the door, Naberrie walks in swiftly to confront his superior. Talus looked up and rolled his eyes as he motioned his assistant droid to leave; "Leave us." The droid did as it was commanded, leaving the room with the door shutting behind it.

"Why have you bothered me at this hour? Senator."

"Haven't you seen the news?" Naberrie replied, putting his holopad on the table. "Antilles backed out."

"And? How is this any of my concern?" Manmara said, looking through his files.

"It's your concern, because we don't candidate this year." Naberrie insisted.

"The Rim Faction doesn't either, so that means we don't have to worry." Manmara replied.

Naberrie stood in back in disbelief; "Don't you care about this Faction's reputation?!"

"Look, I know you have invested your money into this company but it's up to people now." Manmara simply said.

"What if the people decide to burn this ship to the ground?" Naberrie replied.

Talus sighed, removed his glasses and laid back on his chair as he looked at his comrade; "Antilles' proclamation is simply...just a proclamation. He can't survive without us and once he becomes Chancellor, he'll come crawling back like nothing happened."

"How can you be sure?" Senator Naberrie asked. "He violated Republic Federal Law, he'd have to be put to trial by Senate."

"And guess who's the one that's going to make the decision?"

"Finis? do you think he will risk his reputation for him.?" Naberrie said, folding his arms.

"He has to, otherwise the Faction is finished." Manmara said.

"So you do understand."

"It's my damn Faction, Ruwee, Of course I understand." Talus said as he got up from his chair; "I worked too hard to build this political conglomerate and I'm not going to sit here and let that bottom feeder take that away from me."

"Then what's the plan?" Naberrie asked.

"If Antilles gets tried, then I'll make sure he gets off with minimal blow back." Talus said; "Carmoda will then try to slander my Faction in the media to maintain his credibility, but i'll make sure it doesn't happen."

"How?"

"I've had dinner with the President of GNN and let's just say we're good friends." Manmara said, turning toward his ally.

"Do you really think saving Antilles is going to help us?" Ruwee questioned.

"That spoiled Prince can't maintain his political career without me, I'm surprised that he managed to even conduct a speech." Talus said with conviction; "Once he becomes Chancellor, he will be so overwhelmed by the pressure, that he'll come crawling back us."

"If your confident, then I'm with you." Naberrie replied.

Talus turned towards his old friend with a cheeky grin; "Then let the games begin."


	9. Politics, Politics

**_Chapter 9_**

Time_ will tell when things will come into place, obstacles will come to distract your vision, enemies will want to see your downfall, others will want conquer your position, but in the end, ambition and drive will bring it into fruition._

**_Darth_****_ Plagueis' Lab, Mygeeto_**

"Are you sure he won't escape my Lord?"

"He has no reason to." Darth Plagueis said, looking through the one way glass.

Plagueis and his assistant stood on the other side of the one way glass as they observed Maul meditating with a shock collar on his neck. "He has a shock device on his neck, even if he tried, he won't get far."

"Might I ask...what the purpose of this experiment is?" Dr. Tekra asked.

"Be quiet and watch." Plagueis simply said.

The two waited as they watched the Zabrak go from making slight movements to complete and utter stillness.

"Activate the remote combat droids." Plagueis commanded.

As he was told, Dr. Tekra activated the remote droids within the testing chamber. The remote droids closed in on their immobile target, activating their ion cannons. In a split second, Maul swiftly opened his eyes and jumped to his feet, igniting his lightsaber. With a flurry of ion blasts, the Zabrak managed to block every shot while destroying each droid in the process.

Plagueis stood stiff, analyzing his apprentice's skill and sensing the flow of power within him. "Hm, increase the room gravity." Dr.Tekra nodded and slightly adjusted the nob on the control device.

Maul, standing tall with his chest puffed out in victory, suddenly fell on his face as he felt gravity pushing down on his back. Struggling to get up, Maul becomes frustrated as his anger continues to build further within him.

"My Lord-"

"Silence, just watch." Plagueis interjected.

Maul's pure strength continued to fail him as his arms got weaker and weaker with each push. Out of anger, Maul tapped into the dark side and let out a warrior's cry as he pushes himself to his feet.

"Resilience." Plagueis simply said; "Turn it off."

As Tekra adjusted the device back to its normal setting, Maul stood tall, looking through the one way glass at his faceless spectators.

Plagueis then turned toward the hallway, making his way out as he said; "Put him back to sleep."

"As you wish my lord." Tekra said as he activated the shock collar. With one long shock, Maul fell on his back, knocked out in pain.

**_Rodia_**

In the swamp infested waters of the planet; Rodia, lays it's capital city of Equator City. The capital houses a grand castle-like building, surrounded by a force field that houses it's honorable representative known as Ordeno Farr.

"I think this will be best for Republic and Rodia." Bail Antilles said.

"Well, I don't usually support...Core Faction elitists." Senator Ordeno replied; "But, since the Rim Faction failed to live up to expectations, I'm willing to consider supporting your campaign."

"I can assure you that your support won't go to waste." Bail Antilles said.

"I hope so, the grievances of the Rodian people are on my back and they expect me to make the right decision." Ordeno said, leaning forward onto his desk.

"And so you have." Bail said, standing up, extending his hand.

"But I do have one question for you Senator Antilles." Ordeno said, standing up himself. "Can assure liberation for my people?"

Bail gave a look of confusion; "What do you mean?"

"Your opponent preaches against corruption, which mainly is targeted towards your Faction."

"He's right, that's why I publicly have disassociated myself from that corrupt faction." Bail replied, extending his hand once again. "I work for the people now."

Ordeno Farr analyzed his negotiator and after a few minutes, extended his hand to shake Bail's as a sign of agreement. "I hope your able to fulfill your promise, if you win."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the Rodian people are taken care of."

The two Senators give their goodbyes as Bail Antilles makes his exit with his security guards following behind him.

Bail tapped on his ear as he heard; "_You did well senator."_

"If it weren't for your guidance, I don't think that meeting would've gone well." Bail signed.

"_Those are great words, especially coming from you Senator." _

"No really, I would've-"

A sudden buzzing noise that came from the pocket of Bail's robe, interrupted the senator mid-sentence. Bail picked up the transmitter from his pocket, activating the call. What stood before his face was the hologram of Chancellor Valorum in his royal robes.

"Chancellor, I'm pleasently surprised to receive a call from you."

Valorum stood still with no facial expression as he said; "Senator Bail Antilles, this a Senate Order issued to you by myself, your presiding Judge. To appear before the Senate in defense of your violation of Section 48, Act. 212 of Republic Law."

"Violation?" Antilles said in confusion.

"Failure to comply with result in immediate imprisonment and removal from electoral candidacy." Valorum continued.

"Finis, what is this?" Antilles asked.

"You are expected to appear tomorrow morning in the Main Senate Building on the planet of Coruscant." Valorum said. "If you fail to receive this message, please contact my secretary for more information, farewell."

As the hologram disapated, Antilles stood confused, thinking about what he had done for the past week. He cycled through his mind until, he thought about the event he had earlier in the week. "Oh no." He said to himself.

"Did speech have anything to with this?" he muttered. Antilles then quickly adjusted himself and turned toward his security as he said; "When we get to the ship, contact Heigo Damask for me, I need to speak to him urgently."

"As you wish Senator." They said in unison.


	10. Law And Order Part 1

**_Chapter 10_**

_The Laws_ _Of The Land govern the people who decide to dwell in it. The citizens rely on their so-called saviors known as the Galactic Senate to apply justice to it's criminals. But Corruption...corruption doesn't fall far from the tree in justice and politics._

**_Main Senate Building, Coruscant._**

As the morning arises on the thriving metropolis of Republic City, Two candidates arrive at the Senate Building, to attend their mandatory hearing in the Senate Courts. Senator Carmoda arrived first with his small entourage, making his way into the building. Following behind him, was his opponent, Bail Antilles and his entourage, which included his main advisor-investor; Heigo Damask.

"Remember, stay calm and no direct answers." Damask said.

"Okay" Antilles replied, taking a breath.

"The GNN will be there to document the case, as long as you stay away from incriminating yourself then you'll safe." Damask said.

Antilles and his entourage entered the Senate Building as a wave of eyes laid upon them and whispers scattered across the hallway.

"Speak of the devil." Carmoda said, spectating his opponent. Jarrus squinted his eyes and analyzed the people surrounded by Antilles; "Who's the man in the purple robes?"

"That's Sate Pastage, Antilles' running mate." his assistant replied.

"What about the Munn?"

"That's Heigo Damask, the Head of the Intergalactic Banking Clan." Assandra explained.

"Banking Clan huh, no wonder he cut Manmara off." He muttered to himself.

Jarrus walked over to Senator Antilles and extended his hand as he gave him a fake smile. "I'm glad you came Senator."

Antilles puckered up a grin and shook his opponent's hand; "I wouldn't miss it for the galaxy."

Camera droids surrounded both candidates as a news reporter entered into the fray. "Senator Antilles! how do you feel about being accused of defying Republic Law?"

"Um."

Another news reporter from the local news yelled out "Senator Antilles! Do you think your being framed!?"

"Uh.."

Camera flashes and the influx of questions overwhelmed the Chancellor Candidate, making him unable to provide a clear answer. Before anyone else could interfere, the current Chancellor and his guards dispersed the crowd; "Everyone, to your pods! the trial is about to begin!"

He then turned to the news reporter near him as he said; "And no cameras, only one reporter is allowed inside to document the trial."

\--

Across hall, three Jedi stood as they watched the chaos unfold in front of them. "Looks like this going to be a long one." Qui-Gon commented.

"Indeed." Master Mace Windu said.

"Man of interest, he is." Yoda replied; "Go, we must."

\--

Everyone did as they were told and entered into the Senate Chamber. Both Core Faction and Rim Faction members sat opposite of each other in the pods, waiting for the trial to begin.

Carmoda and Antilles' glared at each other then looked towards the middle as a light shined from the top of the chamber. A pod slowly lowered itself into the middle of the chamber, revealing the Chancellor and his court.

After a few minutes, his Vice Chair, Mas Amedda echoed out "All Rise!" across the chamber.

Every species in the Senate stood up for their honorable Judge, Chancellor Finis Valorum, until he said "You may be seated."

All of them except the two candidates did as they were told, sitting down to spectate this trial. The two pods floated upwards and toward the Chancellor's pod, stopping on their respective sides.

"Now, Senator Antilles, you are brought here today to state your defense against the accusation made by your political opponent, Senator Jarrus Carmoda. According to him you violated Act. 212 of Republic Law by denouncing your affilation with the Core Faction during your campaign." Valorum explained; "And to remind you; every candidate that registers for a seat in the Republic are required to stick to their Faction unless they change affilation, before or after their term."

Antilles took a slight breath; "I understand Chancellor, but due to the unethical ways of the Core Faction, I didn't want them reflect the message of my campaign."

"Message of your campaign?! You're part of the problem!" Carmoda interrupted.

"Order!" Mas Amedda yelled out.

"Thank you Vice Chair." The Chancellor replied; "Senator, you do realize that this is a violation of the law?"

"Chancellor, I promised my people, that the Republic will not advocate for corruption and for me to be loyal to the idea I refused to promote, seems disengenious don't you think?" Antilles replied.

"Is that a confession!?"

"Order!" Vice Chair Amedda repeated.

"Senator Carmoda, might I remind you that this isn't a debate." Valorum assured, looking at Carmoda.

"Indeed your honor, you may continue."

"Senator Antilles, although your former Faction is currently facing backlash from the media, that doesn't mean the law should be violated." the Chancellor said

\--

Damask, spectating in the middle row of the Senate, sat analyzing the trial happening in front of him.

"I don't think it was a good idea for me not to aid him." Pestage said begrudgingly.

"It wasn't needed." Plagueis replied; "Carmoda doesn't have a chance to win this."

"Well it's up to the Senate to decide."

\--

"I understand, but I think the Republic citizens deserve a fair election." Antilles' replied.

"So your admitting, that they tamper with the polls?" Carmoda interrupted.

"Order!"

"No, But you seem to knowledgeable of it."

"Order!"

"Don't play dumb, I have enough evidence to put you and the Faction away for good!" Jarrus revealed.

"Order! Order! Order!" Mas Amedda yelled as he tapped his staff.

\--

"Seems like theirs personal tension between them." Mace commented.

"When power hangs in the balance, destruction, guaranteed it is." Master Yoda replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Qui-Gon said; "But I can't put my finger on it."

\--

"That's enough Senator Carmoda! One more outburst and Im throwing this whole case out!" Valorum barked.

Jarrus nodded and begrudgingly collected himself.

"Well... it's clear that we won't get a clear picture unless evidence is provided." Valorum motioned for his Vice Chair to activate the grand hologram on the pod, which revealed a playback of Bail Antilles' speech broadcasted earlier in the week. Everyone in the Senate watched and observed the holographic video to determine their decision on the matter. "...And since Senator Carmoda proclaimed his separation from the Core Faction--I will also announce that I--affiliated with the Core Faction--will continue to run as a--Candidate."

The Senate was suddenly engulfed with a room full of whispers as the hologram paused, Valorum turned his attention toward Carmoda with a disappointing look on his face. "Do you have any more evidence to provide, Senator?

Jarrus stood stiff in disbelief; "The-the evidence has been tampered with! He said it live! Everyone in the galaxy has seen it!"

"Chancellor, I think their is nothing else that needs to be said or heard." Antilles said.

Carmoda looked around frantically; "This is perjury! This is corruption! The Core Faction-"

"Senator Carmoda, unless you have any further evidence, I have no choice but have the Senate decide on the ruling." Valorum explained.

"Don't you see, they've tricked us all!" Carmoda yelled, ignoring the Chancellor.

\--

Sate Pestage let out a slight 'hmph' as he observed the situation unfolding in front of him; "Quite clever."

"Clever...Clever indeed." Plagueis commented.

"The tone in your voice sounds off." Pestage pointed out.

"It was good move, but a move that I didn't plan for." Plagueis replied.

\--

"The hologram was fixed! They are hiding the truth!" Carmoda exclaimed.

"That's Enough!" Valorum said as he motioned to someone across the room; "Senator, you have inappropriately disrupted this case during this whole trial and for that, I will have your pod be returned to it's station and have you escorted out of the chamber."

Before Carmoda could rebuttal, his pod was quickly sent back to it's station and two Senate guards grabbed the angered politican as they escorted him out of the building. "Corruption! I tell you corrupt-"

Valorum sighed; "Now...Members of the Senate, it's time to decide on the verdict." He paused; "Vote if you think the defendant is guilty."

The Chancellor looks around, seeing no hands raise in the midst of a silent room. "Vote if you think the defendant is Innocent." and with swiftness, hands began to raise like a tidal wave across the chamber. "Well, Senator Bail Antilles, by majority vote of the Galactic Senate, I find you innocent and I will release you of any charges brought upon you by this court."

\--

With a big victory on his side, Bail Antilles walked outside of the Senate Building as he was bombarded with press and news reporters, asking questions. One reporter got close enough to him and asked "Senator, how do you feel about the Senate's decision in today's case?"

"I feel like the Senate made the right decision in choosing a man that will bring the Republic in the right direction for the better."

Senator Carmoda pushed through the crowd and got face-to-face with Antilles as he said; "It isn't over you bastard!" He then walked away with his assistant, making his message clear against his rival.


	11. Law And Order Pt 2

**_Chapter 11_**

Justice_ serves but doesn't forgive, those who enforce justice can also corrupt it, and those who can be corrupted will follow in their own interests. In other words, leverage...is everything._

**_24 hours earlier... Rodia_**

"_An Order from the Chancellor?_ " Plagueis questioned.

"Yes, I received an order from the Supreme Chancellor to appear before the Senate because of an accusation." Antilles explained.

"_Accusation?_ "

"According to the message, I was accused of breaking Republic Law by an unknown individual." Antilles replied.

Plagueis stood stiff, not moving a slight inch; "It seems like Carmoda has made his move..." Antilles felt the Muun's eyes stare at him as Damask continued; "But, a move that is exposed to failure."

Plagueis turned his head toward Pestage as he said; "Go with Senator Antilles to the planet Polis Massa and hide there until further notice."

Sate Pestage nodded; "It will be done my Lord."

Antilles interjected; "Polis Massa? for what reason?"

Plagueis' head swiftly turned toward the confused senator; "To avoid any... casualties." he simply said coldly.

"It will be done my Lord, I'll make sure the senator is safe." Pestage repeated.

"Good, I will contact you when I complete my mission." Plagueis said. The hologram disappated, leaving the politician and his running mate to their journey into the Outer Rim.

**_Dex's Diner, Coruscant_**

In the midst of the busy streets of CoCo Town lays a popular restaurant known as Dex's Diner, where it's inhabitants varied from size, age and species. But in the hour of the sun's slow descendence, lay two men, two men of high status, who sat across from eachother, being the only two customers in the establishment.

"That Trandoshan almost shot my hand off, when I won the bet!" Carr Mallik, CEO of the Galactic News Network said. Both men laughed as the owner served them their drinks.

"Seems like you two are enjoying yourselves." Dex Jet commented; "If you need anything else, it's on the house."

Manmara waved his hand; "No, it's alright.

Dex nodded; "Okay then, I'll be in the back, if you need anything-"

"We don't, thank you." Manmara interrupted.

Dexter let out a quiet growl as he walked away.

"So, why did you call me here?" Mallik said, taking a sip from his drink.

Manmara chuckled; "What you mean? I can't spend time with a close friend?"

"Talus, you haven't spoken to me in weeks." Mallik pointed out.

"Well I didn't know if your loyalty lied..." Manmara inferred.

"I had no choice."

"Of course you did!" Manmara said as he slammed his fist on the table; "That traitor's agenda would've been nullified if you didn't broadcast it."

"He was the hottest topic of that week, it would've been foolish for us to not capitalize, its just simple journalism Talus." Mallik said, taking another sip of his drink.

"But he's an outsider!"

"And the only other candidate besides Senator Antilles." Mallik said.

Manmara let out a frustrated sigh as he collected himself; "Look, this isn't what I called you here for." Manmara leaned forward as he said; "I need you to me a favor"

"Oh?" Mallik said in a cheeky tone; "You need my help?"

"Despite your actions, you can still redeem yourself by doing this favor to me." Manmara replied.

Mallik put his glass down; "I'm listening."

"I want you to destroy any footage of Antilles' speech."

"What? that's impossible." Mallik objected.

"Are you saying you can't do it?"

"I'm saying that the footage is too mainstream for me to hide it from the public." Mallik explained.

"Well I need it gone, for our sake." Manmara insured.

"Our?" Mallik questioned; "Your the one under fire."

"If Carmoda becomes Supreme Chancellor, not only will the Core Faction fall but everyone associated will fall with it." Manmara explained; "You don't think he knows the relationship between the Faction and the GNN?"

Carr Mallik gave him malicious a look; "Fine."

Talus returned with a smile as he got up from the table and extended his hand; "Good, contact me when it's done."

Mallik got up and shook Manmara's hand firmly, Manmara then went toward the exit as he said; "Oh and cover the bill for me."

Mallik murmured under his breath, as he sat back down, waiting for the bill.

**_The Chancellor's Palace, Coruscant_**

"CG-228, get me my wine!" The Supreme Chancellor commanded. Finis Valorum sat waiting as he laid on his expensive sofa, after a few minutes, Valorum repeated his command as he said; "CG-228! get me my wine!" Finis waited a few more minutes until his patience grew thin, he begrudgingly got up from his sofa and walked over to his mini bar as he yelled out; "Fine! I'll do it myself!" in a gruff tone.

As he poured out his wine into the glass he continued his monologue about his droid not arriving at his service. "If I find out you aren't malfunctioning, I'll make sure to send you back to that slave trader in Tat-" Valorum stopped his rant mid-sentence as he turned to see a slender figure in red robes stand before him.

"Who are you? How did you get through security!?" Valorum questioned as he reached under the wine table.

"I wouldn't do that Chancellor." the figure said.

"What do you want? Do you want money?' Valorum questioned again.

"Please, take a seat before I explain." Damask said as he motioned for the Chancellor to sit.

Valorum slowly walked toward his sofa, not losing eye contact from his intruder. Heigo Damask walked in front of him and said; "I'm sure you are aware that your position is being questioned due to your current affiliation with the Core Faction." He continued; "And you know if you let Carmoda win, that your reputation and your freedom will be compromised forever."

"What's the point of this?" Valorum said in a frustrated tone.

"I need you to make sure Antilles is acquitted." Plagueis said bluntly.

"No...No." Valorum shook his head; "My reputation will plummet if I do that." he said as he stood and walked from the sofa.

"You have no other choice." Damask pressed.

"As much as I dislike Carmoda, I'd rather be in a Faction scandal then a Senate one." Valorum said.

Plagueis reached for his lightsaber slowly as he continued; "If Antilles wins the verdict, then you'll able to live in peace"

Valorum swiftly turned as Plagueis quickly folded his hands in front of him; "How?"

"If Senator Antilles wins the verdict, support for his campaign will increase while Carmoda's support will decrease. Which means his position to become Chancellor will be secured." Damask explained; "And when he becomes Chancellor, you won't have worry about facing the Senate yourself."

"What about Manmara? he's the face of the Core Faction, protecting him will only make things worse." Valorum said.

"Then he's going to be the one to fall and so will the organization." Plagueis assured.

Finis stood nervously as he realized he had to make a crucial decision. He knew he had to choose between his legacy and his loyalty, he gripped his fist and adjusted his turtle neck, raising his chin high, he then looked straight in the eyes of the Muun as he said; "How can I trust you? How do I know you don't have some hidden agenda?"

Plagueis' stood stiffly; "I always keep my word." he said simply, "Besides, do you think Manmara would've protected you in your time of need?"

Valorum adjusted his ring, continuing to ponder on his decision; "Okay, I will help you but if it goes wrong-"

"I'll make sure it won't." Plagueis assured.

Finis nodded, making it known that he agrees with plan, Plagueis then turned toward the exit as he said "We will arrive at the Senate by dawn."

"Wait." Valorum said; "Why do you want Antilles to win? you seem like you are part of the Rim Faction."

Plagueis faced him and said "In time you will know that answer." Plagueis then left the room and faded into the shadows without a trace.

Finis took a breath and clenched his heart in relief, he walked over to the futon near his sofa and took a shot of liquor from the now-warm glass of wine. Finis then walked over to his comlink as he heard a ring coming from it. He opened it to reveal a hologram of Talus Manmara in front of him.

"_Chancellor_."

"Talus I'm surprised to hear from you at this hour."

"_Look, I have something that can bring everything back in order."_

"You do?" Valorum questioned.

"_If executed correctly, it will change the whole election, permanently." _


	12. Losses, Debts And An Uncertain Future

**_Chapter 12_**

_A being's greatest weapon is the ability to control the mind but it's greatest weakness is it's uncertain future, those who face uncertainty, either gamble life or death for a better outcome or face the consequences that they brought upon their mistakes._

**_Senator Carmoda's Office, Alderaan_**

Moving furiously across the room, Senator Carmoda frantically paced back and forth as his assistant attempts to calm him down.

"This bastard ruined my campaign!" he said, slamming his fist on his desk.

"Well, more like you ruined your campaign Senator." Assandra replied.

"What?"

"Your sudden outbursts in the Senate Chamber became more of a popular talking point than Antilles' victory over you." she explained.

"I had him! I had them all!" he proclaimed.

"Now you don't have any support" she ribbed; "According to the polls, you've gained a twenty percent decrease while Antilles gained a twenty percent increase." she explained.

"How is that a gain?"

"It's better than nothing."

"Their has to be a way for me to expose this... corruption." Carmoda wondered.

"Unfortunately, due to your actions, I highly doubt the Senate will consider another hearing." Assandra said "On top of that, the media has most likely destroyed any legitimacy to your campaign."

"I can't believe they got away with this." Carmoda said in disbelief.

"Maybe you should've thought this through before running." Assandra said.

"This is no time to be cheeky Assandra, we need to clean this up before my campaign is damaged any further."

"About that..." Assandra paused; "I've been offered a new position, well...a better one."

Jarrus looked at Assandra with confusion; "What do you mean a 'new position'?"

"Antilles' team contacted me and offered me a position to be his coordinator, and potentially be part of his cabinet." she explained.

"What?!...you're turning your back on me?!"

"Your campaign was a mess from the beginning, the only thing keeping it afloat was your promise of peace and unity, when we both know that won't happen." Assandra pointed out; "You only did this out of spite, you didn't want to change the galaxy, you just wanted revenge."

"Enough!" Carmoda yelled; "Leave my office and don't you ever come back!"

Assandra dropped her holopad on his desk and made her exit, she turned and said "Good luck Senator, you'll need it." as the doors shut behind her.

Jarrus sighed and leaned on his desk; "what have I done?" he said to himself.

**_The Core Faction Headquarters, Corellia_**

"_I don't know how you did it but you managed to save your ass once again_." Carr Mallik said.

"I couldn't have done it without you Mallik" Manmara said as he stood in front of his desk; "I'll make sure to reward you handsomely for your efforts."

_"No need, my dedication to the Core Faction is worth more than any precious item." _Carr said sarcastically.

"Good, now leave my sight." Manmara ordered. The hologram dissapated with Mallik giving the politician a disgusted expression.

A droid then entered the room, with a holopad and a large blue Tw'lek with his entourage behind it; "Sir, The Head Of the Rim Faction is here to see you."

"Ahh, Senator Free Taa, what a pleasant surprise." Manmara said in a fake tone.

"I'm not here to trade pleasantries Manmara." Orn Free Taa of Ryloth said in a gruff tone.

"Then why are you here? You do know that I have a no, non-human policy." Talus assured.

"I'm already aware of your distain for species such as myself." Free Taa said; "But I'm here to cash in my agreement with you."

"What agreement?" Manmara questioned.

"Don't act like you don't know." Free Taa grinned; "The agreement, the one we made before the beginning of this election, the one where you promised me what ever I asked if I let you win."

"I don't think I would've made such an agreement with the likes of you." Manmara said sternly.

Orn walked over wrapped his fat blue arm around the chairman's neck; "Don't be foolish Talus, you knew Finis' approval rate was no where near acceptable and you were afraid that a Rim candidate would take his place. So you ran to me for help and I decided fall back...but at a price." he raise his finger.

Manmara brushed off the Tw'lek's arm; "Well that deal is useless now, Antilles is not apart of the Core Faction anymore."

"Oh?" Orn said; "That's not what was said in the media, my friend." He leaned over toward Manmara; "As far as I know, he's fully involved with Core Faction affairs." He then stood and tilted his head slightly; "Or is their something you're not telling me."

Talus scowled and sat back down on his desk; "I owe you nothing, so you might as well leave before I call security!"

Orn chuckled; "You might've escaped from being exposed by Carmoda but you don't have any dirt on your hands."

"You have no proof."

"Oh really?" Free Ta said; "Pampy, bring me the recording device." he commanded.

The red-skinned female Twi-lek walked over with a recording device in her hand as she played the recording in question;

"_I need the numbers to change or else the CF will lose leverage in the Senate."_

"_ The Rim Faction has a significant percentile advantage over the alien population, while Valorum is completely lacking in that percentile, a stat increase on Valorum's end might look suspicious." _the voice said in a sophisticated tone.

_" I don't care, the Republic needs The CF and Valorum as it's leader, I need the numbers boosted by the end of the week, or I'll get you blacklisted in every working sector of the galaxy!"_

After the recording ended, Manmara gathered himself to not reveal his reaction; "How did you get that?"

"I don't reveal my sources." Orn said; "But disgruntled employees provide the juiciest... of details."

"You think blackmail is going to end well for you, Senator?" Manmara said, folding his arms.

"As far as I'm concerned, it's not going to end well for you." Free Taa grinned; "Now to refresh your memory, you owe my three Core planets and an unmarked transport cruiser."

"Three Core Planets?" Manmara repeated.

"N'Zoth, Abregrado-rae and Corellia." He listed.

"What for?" Manmara asked.

"Let's just say, I'm looking to expand." Free Taa said as he grinned. "Anyways, I need to be on my way, so I'm going to give you one more week, to give me access to those transport sites or..." he chuckled; "You know."

Senator Free Taa snapped his fingers and his entourage followed him as he exited the office. Once the doors closed, Manmara punched his desk to the point it left a small dent on the table top. His assistant droid walked in and said; "_Mr. Manmara, do you have any commands for me at this hour?"_

"Contact the Supreme Chancellor!" he said in a frustrating tone; "Now!"

**_The Supreme Chancellor's Office, Main Senate Building,_** **_Coruscant_**

In a cool afternoon in the planet's capital, Finis Valorum, sitting in his office, sat back as his advisor listed documents proposed by the Galactic Senate; "Document 345, a proposition to decrease trade tax by 5%"

"Another tax bill?" Valorum sighed; "Next!"

"Document 428, a proposition to increase Naboo's security budget due to the rise of Gungan sightings."

"Gungans? you mean those weak looking amphibians." Valorum scoffed; "Next!"

"Okay, what about Document 399, a proposition to increase security measures on Level 1313." his aid said.

"Level 1313? Why is that any of my concern, Silman?" Valorum replied.

"Its been quite the issue, due to the alleged reports of Pykes conducting illegal actives down there, Your Excellency." Silman explained.

"As long as they stay down there, their activities shouldn't be any of our concern."

"Your Excellency, I know it's not my place to object, but this Pyke problem has been a issue for quite some time now, if nothing is done, then--"

"Nothing will be done, Silman, I've tried so hard to avoid any conflict during my term and I'm not going to start now." Valorum replied.

As they argued, a sudden hologram stood before the both of them, they both turned their attention to the hologram of Talus Manmara standing before them. _"C__hancellor, I need to speak with you, immediately."_

"Of course." Valorum said; "Silman, leave us." The Chancellor's aid nodded and exited the room, leaving the Chancellor to his meeting.

"Why have you contacted me at this hour?"

_"I need a favor." _Manmara said _"I need you to handle some debts for me."_

"Debts? don't tell me you gambled with the Hutts again." Valorum sighed.

_"No, nothing like that" _He assured; _"I want you to deal with Senator Free Taa."_

"The Head Of The Rim Faction?" Valorum questioned; "What debts do you owe him?"

_"Look, I don't have time to spare any details, all I need you to do is to get rid of him as soon as possible."_ Manmara replied.

Valorum folded his arms; "Why should I be the one to do this? why can't you just hire someone else?"

_"I need it to be kept secret, and I can't rely on a bounty hunter to do the job." _He explained.

"Bounty Hunter? You want him dead?"

_"I just want to get rid of him, if murder is an option then so be it." _Manmara said; _"I want this done in 48 hours, the faster, the better."_

"How do you expect me to do this?" Valorum questioned.

_"Figure it out._" He said simply. The hologram then disapated and left the confused Chancellor with more unanswered questions. 'Damn it Talus' he muttered to himself, Finis sat and thought about ideas to create a plan. After about ten minutes, the Chancellor raised his white brow as he said

"I might have to visit that Muun for some help."


End file.
